The Bagging Of Cory Matthews
by LycoX
Summary: Theresa Keiner decides to make a play for a certain Polite Guy she knows a few months after his break up with Topanga.


**The Bagging**

 **Of Cory Matthews**

 **Disclaimer: A little 'What If?' that explores (briefly) the idea of Topanga's Aunt not being cooperative and the break down of her and Cory's relationship because of the long distance because of that. Thus, allowing for a reunion between Theresa Keiner and Cory Matthews.**

* * *

"Really? Now where I have seen this before?" Fake wondered Theresa 'T.K.' Keiner after not so accidentally running into her favorite Polite Guy in the hallways of their high school.

Cory chuckled a little nervously as this brought back old memories. "Ah, yes, there is a touch of deja vu in the air." He replied as he knelt down to grab her books.

"Still as polite and all that as ever." Remarked Theresa with a smile as he handed her her books as Shawn looked on from a short distance away.

Curious as to how this would go down between the two this time around. "Well, it pays to be polite. Plus, I'd want someone to do the same for me if the situation was reversed."

"Right, right, makes sense. So, I've got a question for you."

Raising his eyebrows as he knew from memory that that could be a potentially tricky thing. "I might have an answer for ya. But I might not so you'll have to be careful as questions are a tricky thing for me." Cory told her and getting her to chuckle in amusement.

"You've gotten funnier, I like that. But anyways, I was thinkin' of goin' to see a movie tonight and was wonderin' if you wanted to come with? It'd be my treat." Theresa told him while reaching over to run a finger up and down his arm.

Causing him to step back in a nervous fashion. "Uhh, like as a friends thing?" He wondered curiously.

She smiled at him as she shook her head no. "Nah, I was thinkin' more like a date kinda thing cause word has it you are back on the market and ready to be snatched up."

"Oh really?" Questioned the young Matthews teen as he fixed his best friend a glare who looked away while clearing his throat.

Yes, Cory still loved Topanga and likely always would, but after several months, had started to finally move past the break up. He still felt bitter towards her Aunt for being so against love but he knew that waiting around for Topanga wasn't the most ideal thing to do despite for a time having wanted to do exactly that. That, and her telling him over the phone that she wanted him to be happy and basically gave her seal of approval for him to date others had helped a lot in being able to move on. He knew though that if the opportunity presented itself, that he would get back with her in a heartbeat. Seeing that he was clearly hesitant about her question, Theresa gave him a mischevious look and laid one Hell of a kiss on him. "There's more where that came from if you're willin', Mr. Polite." She told him softly while running her hands through his curly hair.

And on the plus side, Harvey and his friends wouldn't be able to interfere! "Uh buh?"

"I think that means yes." Interjected Shawn with a grin as he came up to the two.

"Fah wa buh!"

Smiling happily, Theresa leaned in and kissed her Polite Guy. "Good, I'll be by at 7 for our date tonight." And with that, she was gone with that smile still in place.

Cory would stare in full on shock until an amused Shawn dragged him away for their next class. The date between Cory and Theresa would go really well much to her happiness and even his own. Leading the two to begin to date and gradually get serious as time went on as he began to fall pretty hard for her and she him even more. The new couple would have their first true test when Topanga showed up for a visit after Junior year had ended. Cory would surprise himself however by not breaking things off with Theresa thanks to the feelings he had gained for her. It was kind of bittersweet but it was what life had given them and Topanga had even approved as T.K. was good for Cory in a way that was really different. And though Cory and Theresa would have their issues and even a break up or two that would see him have a moment or two with Topanga while the break up was in effect, they would always find their way back to one another in the end.

And later making Cory quite appreciative of the fact that Theresa had effectively engineered the whole thing. Even happily giving her the title of 'Queen of Schemes' much to her pleasure.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Different but I do hope folks will have liked regardless.**


End file.
